venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Quymn
'Dr. Tara Quymn '''is a scientist and adventurer who was a childhood friend of Dr. Venture on The Venture Bros. Background Dr. Tara Quymn was born as the daughter Mz. Quymn. She was raised by her and step-father Colonel Gentleman and grew up as playmate to young adventurer Rusty Venture while their parents and their friends enjoyed themselves as the two kids had fun. Relationships With Other Characters Family Mz. Quymn Tara, like Rusty, had a rocky relationship as it seems with her mother. While little is known about their relationship, according to Ginnie, both her parents didn't love her enough. And judging by how annoyed Mz. Quymn was to when her child would ask questions or whine, she was very neglectful or unmotherly to her daughter. Colonel Gentleman Tara's relationship with her stepfather is not entirely known or explored. Tara refers to Colonel Gentleman by his name "Horace" although it seems that he and her mother spent quite a lot of time together. It's hinted that the two fought in front of Tara. It could have affected how she saw her stepfather. Though despite her being his stepdaughter, Colonel Gentleman seemed to still care about Tara's feelings. He was quick to punch Rusty for "breaking his stepdaughter's heart". Nancy and Drew Tara's relationship with her daughters is unknown but she seems to love them very much. Romance Dr. Venture Dr. Venture and Dr. Quymn first met as children, though it is unknown if the party shown in [[Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman|''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman]] is their first meeting. Some fans speculate that they may be half-brother and sister due to Jonas Venture Sr. and Mz. Quymn having an affair, and their close resemblance. They meet again as adults in the Amazon. They almost have sex until they are interrupted by Ginnie, and Tara has an epileptic attack. Dr. Quymn may be the only sane woman attracted to Dr. Venture. Others Ginnie Dunne Tara's relationship isn't really stated, more left for interpretation. The two have the same roles of Rusty and Brock, as Ginnie is her bodyguard and is protective of her and the twins as Brock is of the Venture family. Ginnie clearly has feelings for her, Tara seems oblivious about it for the most part. But it hasn't stopped Ginnie from trying to confess her feelings or approach her. Episode Appearances Season 3 *''Home is Where the Hate is'' (photo in The Monarch's Guild book of possible arches) *''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman'' *''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' (mentioned) Season 4 *''Assisted Suicide'' (as part of "The Rusty's Invisible Harem") Season 5 *[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] (photo in Augustus St. Cloud's Guild book of possible arches) Trivia * Her resemblance to Dean, along with her attraction to Dr. Venture since childhood made it seem possible she may be Hank and Dean's mother. This is almost certainly disproven at the end of the episode, as Rusty explains that he hasn't seen her since they were children. ** Hank and Dean's mother was later revealed to be an actress named Bobbi Saint Simone. * Quymn is an allusion to ''quim, British slang for female genitalia. The episode in which she appears is about the sexual interactions and peculiarities between men and women. * Her name and appearance, as well as the episode's title, is based on Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. Dr. Quymn resembles and sounds like Dr. Quinn, as portrayed by English-born actress Jane Seymour. * Dr. Quymn's character design is also based on Lara Croft of the ''Tomb Raider'' video game series. Her hair and outfit are based on Croft's outfit. While adventuring with Rusty, she dives into water and then climb up a tree in a similar manner Lara Croft does in the classic Tomb Raider games. She also sports an English accent like Lara. * Possible daughter of the late Jonas Venture Sr. due to resemblance to the current Ventures and since her mother was sexually involved with Jonas for an unknown amount of time. ** During Arrears in Science he told The Blue Morpho that his "science" was "potent". This could mean he's hinting at fathering children during affairs like the one with Mz. Quymn. Gallery Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.46.05 PM.png|Dr. Quymn in Rusty's Id Tara6.jpg Tara7.jpg Tara1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Voiced By Nina Hellman Category:Quymn Family Category:Scientists Category:Adventurers Category:Mothers Category:Fictional doctors Category:Families